


[matsukawa voice] bite me

by aroceu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twilight Fusion, Gen, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/aroceu
Summary: Matsukawa is a vampire. Shit goes down.





	[matsukawa voice] bite me

The Aoba Johsai boys’ volleyball clubroom was chaos when everyone else came in.

“Mattsun, I can’t _believe_ it,” Hanamaki was crowing. “Why didn’t you tell us earlier?”

Oikawa and Iwaizumi walked in to Hanamaki prying at Matsukawa’s lips with his fingers, trying to feel at his teeth. Matsukawa was attempting to move out of the way.

Iwaizumi set his bag down. “What didn’t he tell us?” he asked, because even though Hanamaki’s bothering Matsukawa (and Matsukawa not giving in) was alarming, if Matsukawa had something to say, he should say it. Or else Iwaizumi was going to beat the both of them up.

“He’s a vampire!” Hanamaki exclaimed. “Look—see his teeth?”

“He’s a vampire?” Oikawa’s eyes widened. “Is he—Mattsun, have you come to suck our blood?”

“I’ve come to suck nothing,” Matsukawa replied around Hanamaki’s teeth, which was not a very good convincing argument.

“He lies!” Hanamaki crowed. “He wants to suck our blood! He wants to turn us all into vampires!”

“I do not.” Matsukawa batted him away. “I’m just—”

“So you’re a vampire then,” said Iwaizumi.

Matsukawa huffed. But he opened his mouth and—yes, he bared his fangs, those were fangs right there. Iwaizumi pressed a hand to his forehead. Oikawa looked like he was about to faint.

Hanamaki was undeterred. “I thought you were supposed to _sparkle_!” he said, before his eyes lit up. “Wait, Oikawa, do you still have that glitter in your locker?”

Matsukawa dived on top of him. “Don’t you dare—”

“What does glitter have to do with vampires?” Oikawa asked blankly, watching them both fall on top of each other at his feet.

Matsukawa was saying, “Don’t make me turn you into a vampire,” and Hanamaki was fake-gasping before going, in an exceedingly high-pitched voice, “Oh no Mattsun, please don’t turn me!”

“I’ll eat you instead,” Matsukawa growled.

Iwaizumi laughed. “I’d love to see that.”

Then the door opened behind them, and Yahaba and Watari stepped in. They stopped at the sight of Hanamaki and Matsukawa on the ground, and Oikawa humming as he pulled out a tray of glitter from his locker.

“Uh,” Watari said, in a question.

“Mattsun’s a vampire,” said Iwaizumi.

“I’m transferring to Datekou,” said Yahaba.


End file.
